galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Taitae
Taitae is a very strong and very beautiful wild elf woman with a burning rage within her. Taitae stands 5'10 ft tall and weighs 140 pounds of pure muscle. She has dark green dreadlocks of hair and dark green eyes that seem to sparkle in the light. She has dark tanned skin with tribal tattoos covering her whole body and even her face. She has large F cup tits that have the nipples pierced with dragon bone rings. Her waist is small with ripped abs of steel and a spiked belley button piercing made from dragon bone, and her hips are wide with an amazing firm apple booty. Her legs are long and strong with ripped muscles that have great power and enable her to run fast and leap great distances. Taitae is a WILD wild elf, she is extreamely hot blooded and fierce. Her rages make her animalistic and turn her into a whirlwind of fury. Taitae is very passionate and adventurous and gets very excited whenever a chance to see new lands and people is presented. Taitae is very compassionate towards the people she cares about and will protect them with her life but she does not tolerate weakness and will belittle a weak person. Taitae is wild and carefree, she just loves to run through the jungles of her home naked and yelling at the top of her lungs. Taitae's name in elven means "Fox Love" and because of that she likes to wear a fox tail on her animal skin thong. Like a fox Taitae can be playful and her favorite pastime is wrestling someone to the ground. Taitae usually fights with a double headed totem spear made of Dragon bone, she acquired this spear as a trial to become "First Spear" of her tribe. The First Spear is the top leader of the tribe besides the Chieftan himself and the Shaman. Taitae favors sudden rush attacks that leave an enemy in shambles before they can even react. Taitae is commonly seen wearing a dragonbone spiked collar, Orc skul pasties, dragonbone bracers, a fox skin g-string with the tail, dragon teeth anklets, and a black dragon skull on her head. Taitae can be a intimidating person when people first meet her but once you get to know her she is like a playful fox. Current Taitae resides in Lilor'Arael in Respen's palace. She spends most of her time patroling the jungle borders of her new home with Lafarhel Dwin'Urdreenn, and Tal. When not patroling the borders she can be found with Respen Do'Urden. History Taitae is the daughter of the Chieftan of the wild elf clan of the "Bear Foot". She grew up in the jungles of Arcadia learning to survive in that harsh jungle. Life was rough in the jungle and the weak did not survive and so Taitae became strong, stronger than any other female in her tribe. When she old enough she went on a journey to kill a dragon and become an adult, for only adults could partake in the mating festivals of her tribe. She killed a young green dragon and brought back its carcass to show her power, no one else had ever killed a green dragon of that size during the rite of passage into adulthood. After she became an adult Taitae killed a huge black dragon that had attacked the tribe and because of her skill and bravery she was named First Spear of the tribe. As First Spear Taitae had to be challenged by a male and beaten in order for her to mate but no one in the tribe was strong enough to beat Taitae. Taitae began to hate the weak males of her tribe and so she started having sexual relations with females. The years passed and Taitae was considered an untouchable of her tribe. She was too strong and hated weakness, and so she would take jungle patrols further and futher into the jungle to find a man strong enough to beat her in single combat. One day during a patrol she met Respen Do'Urden and his companions and due to a miscommunication Lodinas Sythe challenged her to a duel of single combat. He used trickery and sneaky attacks to beat Taitae but beat her he did. Although Taitae was disgusted with the way she had been beaten she still allowed Lodinas to become her mate. Respen and his companions were looking for a shard of the Crown Blade that was possible in the jungles of Arcadia. Taitae guided them to where they wanted to go since her mate asked it of her. When they returned to the Tribe a few days later the Black Spider Clan along with Zaela attacked her tribe and killed nearly everyone. Respen offered her and the surviving memebers of her tribe a place of shelter until they could find a new home which she accepted but Taitae wanted vengence as well and went with Respen so she could one day kill the Black Spider Clan and Zaela. During her travels with Respen she could help but be draw to him, she thought only a strong man could have that many female mates willing to please him at any opportunity. When Lodinas betrayed Respen, she no longer considered herself his mate and challenged Respen to single combat for the right to be one of his mates. Respen's smile made her weak in the knees and his muscled body made her loins wet with anticipation. They fought and Respen soundly defeated her and so Taitae became Respen's mate and assisted him with the finding the rest of the Crown Blade shards. Relationships Taitae is one of Respen's Lovers and she is happy that he is such a strong man that can get so many other females to be his mates. Taitae participates in the sex party orgies with the approval of Respen, they are just like the mating festivals of her tribe so she sees no difference in them. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs